Weiss Meets West
by lady rae
Summary: The unpredicting fate has brought two worlds together


"Weiss Meets West"  
  
By: lady rae  
  
Note: You have to be familiar with Gensomaden Saiyuki to fully understand my story!! Because this is  
  
a crossover between Weiss and Gensomaden!!  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
"Okay Okay!! I'm comin'!!" Ken yelled as her ran down from his room to get the door.  
  
It was Aya, Omi and Youhji (who was carrying a boy who fainted) "And who is THAT??" Ken pointed at the boy.  
  
"We don't know." Aya said "If Youhji-kun was paying attention on the road and NOT on the girls *looked at Youhji  
  
...we wouldn't have run this guy over!" Omi explained. "So? Why did you bring him here?" Ken asked as he crossed  
  
his arms. "Your Condo (Ohhh condo hek hek hek!!) is the closest place we could think of. Common let us in!!"  
  
Youhji pleaded. "All right, All right, Put him on the sofa!" Ken let in the three and closed the door.  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
Omi was still fixing the boys wounds when he started talking in his sleep. "....Sanzo...I'm  
  
hungry....Sanzo!!! Give me pork buns.....Sanzoooo!!!!....*snoar*" "Ne?" Omi examined the boy then looked at Aya.  
  
"He's talking in hie sleep..Baka *Reading a paper* !!" . Suddenly the young boy woke up. "Huh? Where am I? Who are  
  
you??" the boy said as he looked at Omi very, VERY closely. "Uh...uh....I'm Omi! *backing up* And you are??". The boy  
  
smiled and offered a handshake "I'm Son Goku!! Nice to meet ya!!!" Omi shook hands with Goku "Ehe...Goku..nice to meet you   
  
too..." Ken looked at Goku smiling. "Daijobu..Goku?" "HAKKAI?!!" "Eh? Iie I'm not...." but before Ken can explain Goku  
  
embraced him "Hakkai I'm hungry!! Cook now!! Cook now!!" "Mate-o! I'm not *Having a hard time to breath because of Goku's  
  
grasp* Aya!! Help!!" "Uresai! Don't bother me or I'll kill you!!" "Haaa!!! Sanzo!!!" " *looks at Omi* What did he just call me?"  
  
Aya asked as Goku jumped towards the assasin's lap! "Get off me!! BAKA-SARO!!" Aya pushed Goku off his lap and down the floor.  
  
"sanzo..When did you get you hair colored red? It's so cooool!!!" " Goku smiled as he stood up. "He's like an energetic yet  
  
stupid monkey hehehe.." " *Whisper*Youhji-kun! You musn't say that." "Don't worry Omi he can't hear me!!" That's what Youhji thought.  
  
Goku ran towards him and punched him on the face! "Ouch!! Why'd you do that?!!" "Gojyo!! Don't kid me!! I hate it when you tease me!!  
  
*sticks out his tongue* horny water demon!!" "W..water demon? Horny demon?!! WHY YOU LITTLE...." "*held him back* Now, now Youhji-kun  
  
he's YOUR victim so be nice to him" "Hmp...hai hai Omi!!" Goku stopped in confusion and stood up straight. "Youhji? You're not Gojyo?"  
  
"Finally he realized it! And I'm Ken..not Ha...kkai" "But..but....where are they? Sanzo? Gojyo? Hakkai-san??" Omi smiled "Well we saw you  
  
all alone when Youhji-kun hit you so we...*ding~dong*" He was interrupted by someone on the door. Ken opened it "Sumimasen..but have you seen  
  
a young boy this tall with a golden headgear on his forehead?" "Oh..you must mean Son Goku?" "Hai! That Baka-saro!Gojyo said irritated "He ran   
  
ahead of us and got lost" Sanzo said as he flicked a cigar. "Well come in he's here!" Ken leaded the three in his condo (hek hek hek condo! he's soo  
  
rich!!) Sanzo was the first person that Goku saw. Immediately the boy ran towards his "master" crying "Gome-ne GOMEN-NE!! I won't run away again!  
  
I promise I PROMISE!!" "Good 'coz the next time you do *hits Goku with his trusty paper fan* Shine!!" "Welcome back Son Goku!" "Hakkai-san.." "Tch!  
  
the stupid monkey's back!! I better hide the food supply!" "Gojyo..." "Well we better go...Harigato!" Hakkai was interrupted by Ken "Wait...why don't you  
  
guys join us for dinner Omi-kun's cooking for us!" "Hai! That sounds good!!" Goku smiled "And I'll help Omi with the cooking...Excuse me!" Hakkai bowed down  
  
and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
Dinner Time!! "ITADAIKIMAS!!" Goku, Gojyo, Ken and Youhji yelled. The four started grabbing the foods and were racing for every dish that they see,  
  
or smell. "Stupid monkey! Give the food to me!" "Not a chance! Horny water demon!!" "Ken!! Give it up!!" "I'd DIE first Youhji!" "WOW!! This food's soo good!" "Hey Goku!  
  
Leave some for the others to eat" "Like you? Why would Gojyo?" "Ken can you AT LEAST pass the sauce?" "You get it!" "Oi!! Gojyo! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!!!" "Get it if  
  
you can!!" "Hey Youhji..you gonna eat that?" "Yeah so?" Aya and Sanzo, on the other side of the table both screamed "URESAI!!" then they both held out their weapons. Instantly  
  
the four stopped fighting and grabbing foods on the other person's plate. "Hehehe...Yara..yara!" Hakkai smiled as he scooped a spoon of soup. "Iie.." Omi faintly looked at the mad  
  
Aya and ate. The dinner ended with no one screaming or fighting. "Ahhhh..that was great!! You're a good cook Omi-kun" "Well you're better Hakkai-san!" The two started laughing while  
  
cleaning the table. The two leaders, Aya and Sanzo, went to the sofa and sat down quietly, while the four followed them and were starting to argue on whose fault it was to make Aya and  
  
Sanzo mad. "It's your fault monkey!" "You're the one whose noisy! Stupid Water demon!!" "If it wasn't for you, Ken we would still have dessert!" "Hey! Who stole the chicked from my plate?!"  
  
Aya and Sanzo pulled out their weapon, fired (Sanzo) and threw (Aya) it in the middle of the four. (Aya's katana between Ken and Youhji and the bullet fromSanzo's gun between Goku and Gojyo)  
  
Meanwhile Omi and Hakkai were finished cleaning. They made their way to the sofa. "Well we better go. It's getting dark!" Sanzo stood up "Where will you sleep?" Omis asked Hakkai "Umm....maybe  
  
on the truck or just camp out I guess.." Hakkai answered while scratching his cheek with his pointer. "Nani? Then why don't you stay here for the night? I ahve a spare room. I coul'd put mattreses  
  
on the floor. You guys can use it!" "Well umm..I think that's much.." Hakkai smiled " Hey, It's bad to refuse an invitation ne?" Youhji said as he patted Gojyo and gave him a cigar. "Well then, it's   
  
settled, well stay here. Harigato Aya, Ken, Omi, Youhji" Sanzo bowed down and thanked them. "Great! Then we better prepare their room ne Omi?!" Ken dragged Omi up "Mate! Let me help too!!" Hakkai followed.  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
The night was peaceful. Only noice they could hear were the snoars and sleeptalks of Goku and Youhji. Morning came. Sanzo's party were ready to depart. "Well thanks for everything"  
  
Sanzo road the truck. "Yeah! And thanks for the cooking tips Hakkai!" "Don't mention it Omi!" the two smiled. "Buh-Bay!!" Goku waved as the truck rode off, TO TEH WEST THEY WENT!! "Uhhh....why are they going  
  
in that direction?" Omi asked "Yeah..I know it leads to nowhere!" Ken said as he once again crossed his arms. "Who cares!" Aya said as he went in the condo. "Well GOOD LUCK to them, hope they won't get lost!"  
  
Youhji followed Aya in. "OK! what's for breakfast? I'm hungry!!" Ken rushed in the sala. Omi was left outside wondering. "HEY!! OMI!! ARE YOU GONNA COOK OR NOT?" Ken screamed "YEAH!! WE'RE HUNGRY!!" Youhji echoed.  
  
"UREASI!!!" Aya yelled. Omi laughed to himself, he said "They're like the twins we never had.." "OMIII!!!" "Hai,hai! I'm coming!!" Omi went in the house and shut the door.  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
Epilogue:  
  
*truck stops*  
  
Goku: Uh...Hakkah...I Think..  
  
Gojyo: It's a dead end.....  
  
Hakkai: Yara! Yara! Gomen-ne!  
  
Sanzo: Well go the other way!  
  
*truck starts*  
  
Goku: I'm hungry Sanzo! I'm hungry Sanzo! I'm hungry Sanzo! I'm hungry Sanzo! Can't we..  
  
Sanzo: IIE!!  
  
Goku: temo..temo...  
  
Sanzo: URESAI!!  
  
*bang bang!*  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
THE END!!  
  
Thanx for reading!! Hope ya all had fun!! 


End file.
